


Prompt 33: Light

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [33]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Torture, Creepy, M/M, Original Character(s), Psychological torture (?), Torture, Tragedy, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it's prompt 33. I decided just to post as I finish them then rearrange the order afterwards.</p><p>Thank you to all the people who comment on my fics! I love knowing what people think/reactions are to the stories and they make me smile when I read them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prompt 33: Light

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's prompt 33. I decided just to post as I finish them then rearrange the order afterwards.
> 
> Thank you to all the people who comment on my fics! I love knowing what people think/reactions are to the stories and they make me smile when I read them.

The first thing that made itself known through the fog was the steady dripping. It happened every five seconds. That was how he guided his mind back to consciousness, following that steady drip. Blinking his eyes open Barry lolled his head to the side. He was in a mental room, like one of those in an old asylum. He was tied to a chair.

“Looky! He’s up! Now we can play! Yes yes yes~! Now we can play!” a voice with a strange echoing to it giggled. 

_“Who are you?”_ He tried to ask. The person giggled again.

“We won’t tell you~. We told our puppet but you don't get to know yet. We should let him meet the puppet. No we shouldn’t, not yet. Yes! Then we can play with both of them.” Barry groggily watched as a light flickered on. He wanted to throw up. Hartley was before him in a chair. Hooks brown with dried blood were protruding from his wrists as well as his feet. The hooks were attached to mental wire that led up into the darkness above. At the joints of the elbows, shoulders, knees and waist there were long knitting needles poping out, like a disturbing voodoo doll. Hartley’s head was forced back. Blue eyes had a steady stream of tears as his eyes locked onto Barry. Cold, numbing fear filled Barry. Two cut marks led from Hartley’s mouth down, leaving a bubbling stream of blood. The mouth hung open to show that there was no tongue. Hartley had been turned into a living marionette.

“So pretty.” Hands touched Barry’s shoulders. “We can’t wait to add you to our family.” What felt like the tip of a nose trailled along Barry’s neck.

“Yes, yes so preetttttty. But first we need to finish the other one.” Barry tried to protest but no words were coming out. Hartley just looked at him with red eyes.

 _“I’m sorry Hartley. I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you to come with me. I love you I am so sorry.”_ the words remained trapped in Barry’s mind. The light flickered out and the screams began.

~  
The next time Barry could see he wished he couldn’t. Hartley’s eyed had been ripped out, replaced with blue doll eyes. If that weren’t bad enough his chest had been ripped open. Organs spilled out into a bloody puddle on the ground as ribs still encased the heart and lungs. What made Barry want to kill himself and take the person responsible with for putting Hartley into this situation was the obvious pulsing of a heart and slow movement of the lungs. Hartley was still alive. A pale hand entered the light, gently caressing the organs, slipping long fingers between each one.

_“DON’T TOUCH HIM!”_

“Our puppet is angry. Not for long.” A hunched over figure appeared in the light, veins bulging as bones jutted out. A gnarled face looked over at it’s captive as long nails scrapped.

“Not for long.” it giggled and the light went out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep.  
> Should the rating be changed?


End file.
